


Her Stalwart Shield and Shining Sun

by AceCavalier



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claude and Dimitri really love Byleth, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Modern AU, Multi, OT3 Time!, Oral Sex, Post-Timeskip Ages, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, and Byleth really loves both of them, having loving happy sex, i don't know how to tag smut, loving happy threesome, that's it that's the fic, yes hello i absolutely adore these three together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceCavalier/pseuds/AceCavalier
Summary: When dinner out together turns into an impromptu stay-over, Claude has a great idea for how they can spend the night, and it doesn't take much convincing to get Byleth and Dimitri on-board. Byleth has always had a soft spot for the two closest men in her life, after all, and she would do anything in the world for them.Luckily, they'd also do anything in the world for her.





	Her Stalwart Shield and Shining Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything this explicit but I just love these three so much!! They are my absolute OT3 and I just... adore them so much???
> 
> Anyway I still can't believe I wrote this and I'm too scared to read over it again so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, and I'd appreciate any and all feedback! If people really like this there's a good chance I'll do a part 2, so let me know what you'd like to see if I decide to do a follow-up.
> 
> Or if you want to yell at me about Dimiclaudeleth/Claumitrileth/whatever this ship is called please do!
> 
> PS. Titles are hard :/

“Home, sweet home!”

Byleth swung open the front door with a flourish and flicked on the lights, illuminating the house. She tossed the keys into a small glass bowl on a bookshelf near the living room entrance as Dimitri and Claude followed her inside, Dimitri shutting the door carefully behind them.

“Now _that_ is what I’d call a dinner,” announced Claude, stretching his arms above his head – the pale pink shirt he was wearing slipped loose from where it had been tucked into his jeans as he did so. “Good food, great wine, and exceptional company. What more could you – hm?”

He paused as a ringing sound started up from his back pocket. Byleth had made her way back from turning the lights on in the kitchen when he answered it.

“Heya Hilda!”

Dimitri crossed to her and drew her in for a gentle hug, placing a kiss on the top of her head; she returned the embrace a little more firmly, wrapping her arms around his wide torso and squeezing, feeling his chest rumble with a happy hum.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Claude’s conversation nearby.

Looking up at him – curse him for being so tall – she nodded. “I did. You?”

“How could I not?”

To prove the point, he gave her a warm smile, the kind he knew she loved most, and she simply couldn’t resist stretching up on her tip-toes to kiss him.

There was a chuckle from Claude. “If you two lovebirds need some alone time, you just have to say so.”

The blush on Dimitri’s cheeks was immediate and he stepped away, scratching awkwardly at his messily tied-back hair. “Sorry, Claude. How is Hilda?”

“Good! Too good, actually.” Claude shook his head. “She went out with Marianne and won’t be able to pick me up until morning. Mind if I stay the night?”

“Of course, Claude. You’re always welcome here – the spare room is all yours, as usual.”

An odd look flashed across Claude’s face at that, one Byleth struggled to place. If she had to guess, the twist of his lips suggested disappointment, but something about his eyes gave her a definite impression of mischief. It was something she had quickly learned to recognise with Claude.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to spend long guessing.

“Well, the spare room isn’t _bad_, or anything,” said Claude, drawing his words out carefully, “but I think there’s another room I’d rather be staying in, if you catch my meaning.”

Dimitri frowned. “Our room? I suppose Byleth and I could stay in the spare room for a night…”

It clicked with Byleth as Dimitri’s words trailed off. Claude wasn’t asking if they could switch rooms, he was asking if they could _share_ a room, and with the three of them giddy from a good meal and a few bottles of wine… “_Oh_.”

That one sound was enough to give away her thoughts, at least to Claude, who winked.

“Don’t worry, I’m just kidding around. Though I certainly wouldn’t complain about that arrangement… or a number of possible _arrangements_…”

Now it was Byleth’s turn to blush. “Oh, um… Well, maybe it’s not such a bad idea…?”

It’s not like it would be the first time they’d done something like this. The three of them had been close for years, ever since they’d met in college, and after she and Dimitri had become a pair, they had explored being close in other ways, too. From her memories of the first attempt – which, she had to admit, where a little blurrier than she would have liked – it was a closeness she had very much enjoyed.

Dimitri was giving her a puzzled look.

“Have I, uh, missed something? We’re still discussing rooms, aren’t we?”

Gods, she wasn’t going to have to explain it, was she? Byleth wasn’t sure she’d be able to without becoming too embarrassed to get her words out. She looked at Claude for help.

“Bedrooms, yes. Or rather, _one_ bedroom. And what the three of us could be doing in it. _Together_.”

A beat.

“… OH.” The blush returned, stretching all the way to Dimitri’s ears. “Claude!”

He raised his hands, palms forward. “What? It’s been a while since the last time and I think it’d be nice. How often do I get to stay the night these days, anyway? Why not make the most of it?”

Getting redder by the second, Dimitri looked to Byleth, uncertain. It was kind of delightful, the way he would always look to her before making a decision, always thinking to check with her first. If she said no, so would he. If she said yes, however…

It took more effort than she’d expected to hold his gaze as she answered, sheepishly, “Actually, it sounds like a pretty good idea to me, but if you don’t want to, Dimi, then we won’t, ok?”

She reached out to take his hand in hers, rubbing her thumb across the back of it. The touch seemed to reassure him, and his worried expression softened.

“I suppose it would be nice to enjoy ourselves while we’re all here…”

Claude clapped his hands together, trying and failing to hide nervous excitement behind his usual good-natured grin. “Great! So, uh… Should we…?”

“I’ll go get ready,” Byleth offered. “Just give me a couple of minutes, ok?” Taking a step closer to him, she gave Dimitri a quick kiss on the cheek and lowered her voice. “You’re sure you’re ok to do this?”

The fact that his blush hadn’t faded was a sure enough answer, but he still nodded. “Yes, I… I am. I’m even a bit… excited, to be perfectly honest with you.”

He looked away, covering his face, and Byleth had to fight the urge to smother him in kisses right there and then. They were intimate together often enough, but Dimitri had a tendency to be nervous in the bedroom and always hesitated to initiate something new or different, so to hear that he was looking forward to this particular evening’s plans made her heart swell with even _more_ adoration for him. It made her all the more eager to make it as enjoyable a night as possible for all three of them.

She kissed his cheek again, shot Claude a wink and a thumbs-up, then dashed upstairs to their bedroom, immediately going for the bottom drawer of their wardrobe and fishing through it. Her hands sifted through pyjamas and undergarments before reaching a section at the very back of the drawer where she kept her ‘special occasion’ things; sheer lace lingerie, a few different tubes and a small pile of square packets, and a box of objects that had once nearly made Dimitri faint when she’d shown it to him. Leaving the box where it was for now, she picked out her favourite set of black lace and stashed one of the tubes of lubricant behind a pillow before slipping into the adjoining bathroom to change.

Thank the gods Byleth had thought to pretty herself up for the night out; not that either Dimitri or Claude would have minded how she looked, of course, but she liked to at least feel as prepared as possible. She took a quick moment to eye herself as she shrugged out of her clothing – she could practically hear Dimitri reciting his usual chant at the sight of her like that, “_by the goddess, you’re stunning… beautiful beyond words…_”, and felt a little heat on her cheeks – before slipping into her lingerie. As she did, she took a moment to run her hands along the inside of her thighs and across the whisper-thin material of her undergarments, wondering if she should warm herself up, but decided against it.

Between the two of them, she was sure they would take good care of her. The thought made her shiver.

Returning to the bedroom, she opened the door and leaned out; she could hear Dimitri and Claude’s hushed voices drifting up from downstairs. It wouldn’t take a genius to figure out what they were likely discussing, but Byleth was still curious. Was Claude giving Dimitri a pep talk? Dimitri wasn’t being overly protective of her again, was he? Or perhaps they were planning how to go about the whole thing…

Byleth never would have agreed to this if she didn’t have complete confidence in both men, not just that she felt safe with the two of them or that she trusted them, but that she felt so strongly for both of them. Dimitri was the steadfast presence that had always helped to keep her grounded, the unyielding shield that would always make her feel safe, just as Claude was the bright light on her dark days, always there to put a smile back on her face. She loved both of them with her whole heart and being. Would it be so bad to walk through her life with one hand in Dimitri’s and the other in Claude’s?

A thought for another time; right now, she had something else to focus on. She called out and the conversation downstairs immediately went silent. There was a pause, a moment’s hesitation, then hurried footsteps as Byleth retreated back into the room and got settled on the bed. Should she pose? Lie herself down, maybe? No, that was too much. By the time Dimitri reached the door and froze, she was simply sitting there with her legs underneath her, looking a little shy and out of place.

It obviously wouldn’t have mattered what she’d decided to do with herself; just the sight of her, even sitting awkwardly like she was, in the black lace lingerie and her dark hair falling across her shoulders, was enough to render Dimitri speechless and immobile in the doorway, his mouth dropped open and his whole face flushed red. Claude, too short to look over Dimitri’s shoulder, instead looked around him and gave a low whistle.

“Looking as divine as ever, I see,” he grinned, giving Dimitri’s ribs a nudge. “You shouldn’t keep a lady waiting, you know.”

Dimitri shook himself out of whatever place his thoughts had wondered to – Byleth almost wished she could have been privy to them, judging by the look on his face.

“O-Oh, right. Sorry.”

He stepped through into the bedroom proper and Claude shut the door behind them before hastily stripping off his clothes. Dimitri followed suit a little more gingerly, unable to take his eyes off Byleth, who shifted awkwardly on the bed. It was weird to just be sitting there, doing nothing, while they looked at her, and she felt a little self-conscious despite herself. Should she be doing something? Putting on some kind of show?

Thankfully, Claude had evacuated his outfit with practised speed and was soon kneeling on the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but a loose pair of boxer shorts and a goofy grin. He stopped there, still a short distance from her, like he was waiting for permission, and Byleth felt a rush through her. If she wanted to, all she needed was to say the word and he would be utterly at her command; Dimitri, too, as she’d proven on a number of very enjoyable occasions. But tonight she was happy to let herself be pampered, so she eased herself further back up the bed to give him room, and nodded.

Claude wasted no time. He crawled across the bed towards her and the rush Byleth had felt before turned suddenly to an incessant heat just below her skin, creeping outwards from her abdomen and stretching right to her fingertips and toes, becoming warmer and fiercer as Claude reached her and began to trace his hands across her body, feeling her thighs and hips, ghosting over her chest and arms, his eyes desperate to take all of her in.

“Gods… Can I kiss you?”

“Please,” gasped Byleth, alarmed by how breathless she felt already.

It must have been clear in her voice, as the look Claude gave her was practically wicked.

“Anything for you.”

His hands drifted back down to her waist and pulled her close as his lips found hers, soft and almost teasing at first, then more eager as she leaned into him, letting her arms snake around his neck to draw him in. Gods, Claude was a good kisser. Dimitri was, too, make no mistake, but he was always careful, always trying to hold himself back, whereas Claude… Claude knew exactly what his limits were, and seemed to know exactly what Byleth’s limits were, and knew just what to do with that wonderful mouth of his to make the heat in her abdomen twist and curl with anticipation.

It was unfair, really, that he could do that to her so easily, but it still wasn’t enough. She drew back from him, trying not to buy in to the satisfied look on his face at the way her chest was already heaving, and looked past him to wear Dimitri stood at the edge of the bed, blushing furiously, hands curled at his sides as he watched the two of them. He looked awkward, unsure of himself and uncertain what to do with himself. Byleth offered him a smile, and he immediately returned it.

“Come on, Dimi,” she coaxed, her voice already sounding ragged from Claude’s kissing, “I want you here, too.”

Claude leaned away from her and twisted so he could see Dimitri. “Remember what we talked about? Just follow my lead.”

Turns out they _had_ been talking about how they were going to do this. Byleth frowned at having been left out of their plans, but the growing blush on her face betrayed her excitement. She had to admit, letting Claude and Dimitri take charge and simply letting herself be pleasured… the thought sent electric shivers across her skin that only worsened when Claude’s fingers slipped down to toy with the hem of her lace underwear.

The bed dipped as Dimitri joined them, moving to settle himself behind Byleth, his knees on either side of her hips, and she leaned back against his wide chest. Already, she could feel his heart hammering against her and the heat practically beaming from him. She reached a hand back to stroke his hair, and he responded by sinking his face into the crook between her neck and shoulder.

Byleth laughed. “You don’t have to be shy, Dimi.”

Her hands found his, gripping his thighs, and she moved them up to her still-covered chest; his face pressed further against her skin, as though he were trying to hide himself there, but with Byleth’s encouragement his fingers began to rub against the lace, gently at first, then more firmly, and Byleth gasped, the coil in her stomach tightening. Dimitri’s lips brushed along her neck, kissing sweetly and softly up to her jaw then back down to her collarbone, his fingers pressing circles and patterns that followed the sheer lace covering her breasts. At the same time, Claude was now definitely trying to pry away her underwear with one hand while the other rubbed at her high.

“Off,” she gasped. “Get them off.”

“As my lady wishes…”

She lifted herself up off the bed just enough that Claude was able to slip the underwear down to her knees, and there was an unexpected moment of vulnerability as she realised how exposed she was. And, to her slight horror, how _eager_ she was. It only got worse when Dimitri, his hands too busy working at her breasts, decided to undo the clasp of her bra _with his teeth_. Since when had he known how to do _that?!_ His hands left her just long enough to remove the bra completely and toss it aside before returning to their glorious work, massaging her with even greater vigour, his lips returning to her neck and sucking playfully at the skin, just hard enough to make her moan.

And gods, was she _moaning_. Dimitri hummed against her as his teeth grazed over the mark he’d left, his strong fingers pressing into the soft skin of her breasts. It took her a moment to even realise that Claude was trying to ask her something, only brought back to awareness when his hands began to wander dangerously close to the pooling heat between her legs.

“…Huh?”

He chuckled. “Good to know you’re enjoying this. Could you lie back for me?”

A nod was all she could manage in reply. She pressed her weight back against Dimitri and he took the cue; his hands left her and she was disappointed for a moment until he took her by the waist and, with that remarkable strength of his, lifting her up onto his lap before easing both of them back to lie on the bed, Dimitri pressed underneath her, his head and shoulders propped up on the pillows behind them. Being notably shorter than him, with their shoulders in-line with each other her hips began well before his did, and when she used her hands to lift herself up a little, she could see him straining against his briefs just below her heat, and Claude positioned between their legs, the tip of his tongue pressed to his upper lip.

“Oh, I’m gonna enjoy this…”

Byleth felt herself being pushed up as Dimitri huffed beneath her. “Claude, can you not…?” His breath hitched as Claude slid himself forward, leaning dangerously close to both Byleth’s aching clitoris and Dimitri’s hard cock.

“Don’t you worry, Dima, I’m not gonna forget about you,” he grinned.

Resting his elbows on Byleth’s thighs, his let the fingers of one hand tickle at Byleth’s clit, earning a sharp gasp from her as her muscles instinctively reacted to the attention, tightening and twisting. His other hand hooked under the waistband of Dimitri’s briefs and pulled it down, letting the very erect member spring free. Dimitri’s body vibrated with a strained hum and he pressed his face into Byleth’s hair, his hands pulling her back flush against him. She placed a hand over one of his, tracing his knuckles with her fingers.

“Are you alright?” she asked softly.

Instead of a reply, he placed a kiss behind her ear, and the gesture was enough of a confirmation that she was able to relax. She looked down to where Claude was patiently watching the two of them and nodded. Only his hair was visible when he lowered himself down, and Byleth was both worried and aroused by the idea that she didn’t know what was coming next, or when it would happen. She tugged at Dimitri’s hands, coaxing them back up to her breasts, and he complied, resuming his ministrations there and hurriedly easing any nerves she had. Kisses followed, by her ear and jaw, at the top of her neck, and she closed her eyes, letting herself bask in the warmth.

Fingers pressed against her clitoris, not hard enough to hurt but firm enough that it was definitely a deliberate move to elicit a response from her. And elicit it did; her body arched up and a cry forced its way out of her throat before she could catch it. She hadn’t realised just how badly she wanted to be touched there until Claude’s fingers pressed down again, a little firmer this time, and every inch of her skin was suddenly sparking, burning, her body aching for more. Claude’s fingers rubbed at her, setting a strong but steady rhythm, increasing the pressure just enough every now and again to rip another moan from her. When his fingers moved past her clitoris and began to slide into her, she couldn’t stop her legs from shaking, barely holding herself back from the urge to wrap them around Claude.

Suddenly Dimitri bucked beneath her, jolting her roughly enough that Claude’s fingers disappeared from her and she groaned at the loss.

“Sorry, sorry!” Dimitri’s voice was cracked with strain. “Are you alright?”

She nodded and opened her eyes again, looking down once more at Claude, who now had his other hand wrapped around Dimitri’s cock and the smuggest look she’d ever seen on his face.

“Keep going.”

Claude didn’t need to be told twice. He disappeared again and Byleth leaned back, letting her head fall back to rest against Dimitri’s shoulder. His breathing was ragged, his heaving chest lifting her and letting her fall, his heart thundering so hard that Byleth could feel it against her own heart’s rapid stuttering. She expected to feel Claude’s fingers enter her again; what she didn’t expect was something wet and very warm.

The yelp that sputtered from her was nothing short of mortifying, and, too late, she clapped a hand across her mouth to stifle the following groans as Claude’s tongue worked against her clitoris. This time, she was unable to stop her legs from wrapping around Claude’s head, and the brush of his facial hair against her thigh only made the situation all the more blissful. Her other hand buried itself in his messy brown hair, gripping hard as his tongue delved deeper, exploring her, filling her with the most wondrous sensations.

Dimitri had eaten her out before – and gods, did he throw caution to the wind when he got that chance – but never Claude, and while he didn’t have the same hungry desperation that Dimitri had, his careful skill was absolutely enjoyable, especially with the way his fingers continued to play with her clit, matching the timing of his stimulation to a melody of pressure and release, ebb and flow.

It was _working_. Between Claude’s efforts and the way Dimitri’s hands had now started to caress her breasts with even greater earnest, his sharp breaths huffing by her ear, she felt the coil deep inside her tighten even further, dangerously close to snapping.

“C-Claude, I -!”

He didn’t stop. In fact, if anything, he quickened his pace and strengthened his efforts, pressing his nose into her folds and delving even deeper with his tongue. To make matters worse – or rather, _better_ – Dimitri’s fingers sidled up to her nipples and pinched them in what she imagined he would describe as a gentle manner, but to her, the gesture served as a trigger. With a cry loud enough that she hoped to the _gods_ the neighbours weren’t home, the coil shattered, the heat building in her blazed loose, and she came hard, her thighs clenching around Claude’s head and her fingers digging into Dimitri’s arms, clutching onto them to try and keep her attached to some scrap of reality.

When the high of her orgasm faded, she felt her whole body slump against Dimitri, awash in the blissful afterglow.

Claude lifted himself from his position, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth as he sat back; Byleth’s grip had left his hair an absolute mess, but the look suited him far too well. His loose briefs did nothing to hide his arousal.

“Not bad, huh?” he asked, using his thumb to swipe away the last drip of – oh _gods_, that was _hers_ – from his chin.

Dimitri’s hands had lowered themselves down to rest lightly against her stomach, his fingers tapping against her warm skin, and Byleth wondered if he would get jealous if she admitted that she hadn’t come that hard in at least a few weeks. Screw what anyone else said – three was _absolutely better_ than two, no matter how good Dimitri was at eating her out. Instead she bit her lip, not wanting to risk dampening Dimitri’s confidence. It took her a moment to sit herself upright, and she blushed at the realisation that she was leaving a very particular sort of mess on Dimitri’s abdomen where she now sat. She doubted he’d mind.

“That was pretty good, I’ll admit,” she managed, resting her hands on Dimitri’s muscular thighs to support herself. She looked down at Dimitri’s cock, already started to leak and very much in need of attention. “I guess it’s time to take care of you two, then?”

A shy cough from Dimitri. “O-Only if you feel up to it, my love.” His hands rubbed up and down her waist, a soothing action. “Are you too tired?”

Byleth shook her head. “Not at all.” The come-down from her orgasm had already given way to a new wave of heat at the sight of how aroused both Dimitri and Claude still were. Was this something they had planned for as well? What exactly would they have in mind?

The hands on her waist tightened their grip a little, and Dimitri lifting her up so that he could sit upright, bending his knees on either side of her. When he lowered her down again, his cock was pressed against the small of her back; a glance over her shoulder showed her how fiercely he was blushing.

“Is it… alright if I…?”

There was a flash across Claude’s eyes, a sure sign of a sudden idea, but it passed and he shook his head to himself. “Go for it, Dima. If that’s alright with you, of course, Byleth.”

There was no need to ask, but Byleth appreciated it anyway. With how well she was being treated tonight, Byleth could have said yes to anything. And no matter how expertly Claude had been able to use his tongue, she knew for certain that nothing could match the feel of Dimitri’s length in her. Her thighs, ridiculously, quivered at the thought, and she swiped a tongue across her bottom lip. Claude caught the gesture and raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Dimitri’s hands shifted to cup her ass cheeks and easily lifted her up, Byleth supporting her weight on her knees as Dimitri positioned himself underneath her. He offered no pressure on her, letting her set the pace; thankfully her earlier orgasm and Claude’s _handiwork_ meant they were both slick enough for a comfortable entrance, but Byleth still took her time. It was always nice to hear the hisses and moans Dimitri made when she teased him, even just a little.

She lowered herself down until the tip of him was pressed against her still-sensitive clitoris and nearly moaned, but managed to bite it back, instead focusing on the way Dimitri sucked in a sharp breath, feeling his eyes fixed on her – and Claude’s eyes, too, for that matter. She wondered, briefly, if she should have offered to take both of them, but as she let herself slide a little further down Dimitri’s length – relishing in the groan that poured from him in response – she realised that it might be a little beyond her capabilities. Neither of them were huge, thankfully, but they were still big enough that she wouldn’t fancy trying to walk the next day after taking both at once. Maybe some other time.

Another slide down, and Byleth could feel herself being filled in the best way possible. The throbbing of her insides intensified, eager to take more of Dimitri’s twitching length, _needing_ to take more of it, and while she had planned to draw this out slowly it was becoming as torturous for her as it was for Dimitri, who had already been reduced to moaning wantonly against her shoulder. She took a deep breath, braced herself, and lowered herself down to the hilt, groaning aloud as she did so.

Dimitri actually cried out, a sound almost like a sob, only half-muffled against her skin. His fingers gripped her hips so tightly she had no doubt they’d leave marks, and his legs trembled underneath her with the effort of keeping himself still. She _adored_ that she could do this to him, that he could be so patient and gentle and utterly undone all for her. It was almost a shame she wasn’t facing him so that could pepper his beautiful, wrecked expression with kisses.

Facing the way she was, however, she did get to delight in the view of Claude’s wide eyes and open mouth as his hand crept below his boxers and began to stroke himself. Her men, both gazing at her in wonder, love-struck fools who would do anything to please her. That, and the way Dimitri fit so perfectly snug inside her, was all she needed to be as aroused as ever.

Placing one hand on Dimitri’s hip to steady herself, Byleth began to grind herself against Dimitri’s lap, lifting herself slightly before pressing back down, prompting a choked groan from him with every curl of her hips. He soon took over for her, thrusting himself up into her and using his hands to lift her with ease. With every smack of their hips against each other his cock hit her walls in _just_ the right way, aching in the best way possible, and they moaned and grunted in unison.

Not wanting Claude to feel left out, however, Byleth motioned him closer and, when he obliged, brought their lips together, kissing him hard. Her free hand wandered over his warm skin before trailing down to his boxers and tugging them away; the kiss broke as Claude hurried to shuffle out of them and add them to pile of discarded undergarments beside the bed. With them out of the way, Byleth took his length in her hand, feeling his pulse against her palm, and Claude practically _melted_.

As cool and in-control as he acted, Byleth knew how quick he was to give himself over to a lover and let himself be indulged. He could take the lead easily enough, but she had the feeling that letting someone else take over was actually what Claude preferred in the bedroom. At least some of the time, anyway, and this was certainly one of those times.

Claude’s groans were soon added to Dimitri’s as Byleth’s hand worked him, teasingly at first, toying with his length and his balls, then more vigorously, gripping at one point tight enough to make him yell.

“_F-Fuck!”_

He lowered his head to her shoulder, rutting his hips into her hand in time with Dimitri’s steady thrusting, and Byleth set her own pace to match as well, testing what firmness and which twists of her wrists made Claude gasp the loudest – if she had thought Dimitri could be noisy, Claude was something else.

_“G-Gods, Byleth_,” he rasped. “_Gods, fuck, argh…”_

His hand covered hers, fumbled to help her jerk him off as Dimitri’s pace picked up and his thrusts became heavier and deeper. Now she was gasping and moaning, too, her abdomen screaming in pleasure with each and every thrust of Dimitri’s cock into her, her insides clenching greedily around him, wanting to take more and more of him. Dimitri’s rhythm began to falter in favour of power, a sure sign that he was close to losing himself. His teeth bit into shoulder to try and bury his groaning, and when that didn’t work he took, as he always did, to blathering absolutely anything against her neck.

_“Byleth, yes, fuck… Gods you’re… you’re so perfect… you’re wonderful… agh, By… leth…_ _I __love_…_ you…”_

“I love you, too,” she panted, lungs straining for air. “I love you both!”

Claude hit his peak first with another yell, even louder than before, a wordless shout of pleasure as he spilled across both himself and Byleth. She barely had enough time to register it as she struggled to keep pace with Dimitri’s mad rutting, his arms wrapped around her as he desperately chased his climax. It was all she could do to hold on and ride him through it, and when he shifted just enough that he hit a new angle in her, it was enough to shove her into a second, lurching orgasm, one that ripped through her almost without warning. Her whole body clenched around Dimitri’s length and with a final shuddering heave, he also climaxed, and Byleth felt the warmth of his seed soaking her through the haze of her own bliss.

It took the three of them a good few moments to get their ragged breathing and stammering heartbeats under enough control to regain their senses, and when they finally did, Claude, predictably, was the first to speak, his voice still cracking slightly.

“Alright, why the fuck do we not do this more often?”

Byleth couldn’t help but laugh, wincing at the way her body ached. “That’s… a very good question.”

She shifted uncomfortably. Dimitri’s length had softened inside her, and now she just felt sore and messy – good, but very messy. Noticing the movement, Dimitri quickly but gently lifted her off him, ignoring the dripping mess he left behind, and eased her onto the bed between his spread legs, letting her lie back against his chest.

“Did you enjoy it, Dima?” Byleth asked him, twisting her neck to look up at him.

He was _still_ blushing as he nodded.

“I… I really did, actually. More than I thought I would.” His eyes softened as he looked down at her, so warm and full of love. “You were incredible, Byleth. I didn’t get too carried away, did I?”

She stretched up to kiss his chin. “You were just perfect. As were you, Claude. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so spoiled.”

“What can we say?” smiled Claude, straightening up. “You deserve nothing but the best, Byleth.”

He would have cut quite the gallant figure had his torso not been splattered with the result of their _very_ good time. Dimitri must have noticed it, too, and chuckled.

“Perhaps we should get ourselves cleaned up.”

It was another few minutes before any of them had enough energy to leave the bed. When they did, they shuffled into the bathroom together and took turns showering, occasionally helping each other to remove any particularly sticky stains. It was intimate but non-sexual, even if there was the odd butt grab from Claude, and Byleth almost loved this sort of intimacy more than even the sex itself – and the sex had been wonderful. Having the three of them together, happy, smiling and joking with one another, exchanging tender looks and loving kisses; she wished they could live like this every day.

When they were washed, dried, and wearing some form of sleepwear (Claude dressed in a mixture of Byleth’s old trousers and one of Dimitri’s smaller t-shirts), they changed the bedcover and settled in underneath the sheets. Byleth took her place in the middle, with Dimitri’s broad figure pressed close against her back and his lips against her hair, and Claude curled up facing her, his legs tangled up in both hers and Dimitri’s, their arms looped around each other. Here, between her two favourite men in the world, Byleth couldn’t imagine being any happier; Dimitri’s protecting, guarding presence behind her, Claude’s warm smile in front of her. She couldn’t be any safer or any more loved.

They fell asleep together, the sound of each other’s gentle breathing serving as the most perfect lullaby any of them had ever heard, their hearts filled to the brim with love for one another. A rare night that Byleth wished could last forever. Maybe, just maybe, it could.


End file.
